


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Healthy Relationships, Motherhood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •One night, a thunderstorm frightens Emily and Pea. Their mother decides to help calm them down.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

The thunderstorm outside grew intense. Rain slammed against the window, wind rising as a bolt of lightning would light up the sky. With a crash, one cloud glowed until the bolt died down the next second after.

**BOOM.**

“Moooom!” The tiny aquamarine-colored gemling ducked towards the safety of her mother, sliding forward until she was underneath the blanket with her parent. “Make it go away! Make it go awaaaay!”

“It’s just a storm, Emily,” Lapis warmly smiled. She lifted up the blanket, revealing the trembling chrysocolla. “It happens sometimes.”

“I don’t like it! Make it go away!”

“Mm… I guess I could…” Lapis pondered out loud. “Just not the lightning part.”

“Lightning…?” The gemling mumbled.

“Yes, lightning. It’s a phenomenon that occurs when air in the atmosphere is charged with positively charged molecules, and they transfer their energy-“ Peridot intervened.

“Peridot, she’s like five,” Lapis snorted. “She’s not gonna understand that.”

“I do,” Pea spoke up from beside her mother. 

“At least Bismuth’s spawn is intelligent,” Peridot said. “Come on, Emily! I’m your sire- you should have an enormous advantage when it comes to brain power!”

“What’s a brain?” Emily asked.

Peridot fell back onto the floor with a groan.

Lapis snickered. “Give her time,” she suggested.

**BOOM.**

“Eep!” Emily went back to cover, letting out a whine.

“It won’t hurt you,” Pea said.

“You don’t know that! Moooom! Mommy! Mommy!” Emily frowned, holding one of her mother’s arms.

Lapis sighed. “I don’t think it’s gonna loosen up anytime soon.” She glanced towards the window, then settled down with her daughters. “Here. I know how to make it better.”

“How?” Emily cried.

Lapis wrapped the blanket over her, drawing Pea in as well who was better at hiding her fear, but still equally fazed on the inside by the storm. 

Peridot sat up. “Are you going to sing?”

“Don’t spoil it,” Lapis joked, acting like she was scolding the technician.

“What! Sorry, it’s just- I wouldn’t mind- it’d be nice-“

“Pfft.” Lapis held her daughters close as they leaned against her. “Too bad Bismuth already is asleep for this.” She gestured to the large Gem fast asleep on the couch. 

“It’s her fault she’d miss it,” Peridot huffed. “Come on! Please, Lapis?”

“What are you, a gemling too?”

“Actually, just a connoisseur for good taste in music.”

“Nice save.” Lapis took in a small breath, then gave her children a loving look. Another crash echoed from outside, and just as her daughters tensed, the ocean Gem began to sing;

_ “Little child, be not afraid, _

_ Though rain pounds harshly against the glass, _

_ Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, _

_ I am here tonight.” _

Her daughters calmed a little, loosening up and staying pressed close to her. Peridot was watching curiously with eyes full of adoration.

Lapis continued.

_ “Little child, be not afraid, _

_ Though thunder explodes and lightning flash, _

_ Illuminates your tear-stained face, _

_ I am here tonight. _

_ And someday you'll know, _

_ That nature is so, _

_ The same rain that draws you near me. _

_ Falls on rivers and land, _

_ On forests and sand, _

_ Makes the beautiful world that you'll see. _

_ In the morning.” _

Another lightning bolt flashed through the clouds. Lapis gave a small grimace at the fright it was causing her children, but strongly continued onward. She would compete with the storm if she had to in order to calm down her daughters.

_ “Little child, be not afraid, _

_ Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon, _

_ And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams, _

_ I am here tonight. _

_ Little child, be not afraid, _

_ Though wind makes creatures of our trees, _

_ And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand, _

_ And I am here tonight. _

_ And someday you'll know, _

_ That nature is so, _

_ The same rain that draws you near me, _

_ Falls on rivers and land, _

_ On forests and sand, _

_ Makes the beautiful world that you'll see, _

_ In the morning.” _

The lightning wasn’t as common now. Perhaps the storm was losing the battle and acknowledged it. Lapis liked the sound of that. Emily yawned, which Lapis was relieved to see. Her gemlings were comforted with her voice and presence.

_ “For you know, once even I was a _

_ Little child, and I was afraid…” _

Lapis paused, just for a split second. Her chest felt heavy with the past memories of her life before; the mirror, the journey back to Homeworld, being prisoner under the sea, everything.

She had been deathly afraid.

Scared.

But yet, here she was now; comforting those who now feel like her back in those days. She had grown strong, she endured, she was a survivor.

_ “But a gentle someone always came, _

_ To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, _

_ And to give a kiss goodnight. _

_ Well now I am grown, _

_ And these years have shown, _

_ That rain's a part of how life goes; _

_ But it's dark and it's late. _

_ So I'll hold you and wait. _

_ 'Til your frightened eyes do close. _

_ And I hope that you'll know, _

_ That nature is so. _

_ The same rain that draws you near me, _

_ Falls on rivers and land. _

_ On forests and sand. _

_ Makes the beautiful world that you'll see, _

_ In the morning.” _

Peridot’s eyes never left her, and Lapis knew that. 

Her children on the other hand were on the brink of sleep, their tiny heads against her lap. Lapis kept them near, the most precious things that mattered the most to her. These small Gems were her world, and she dearly ever so dearly wanted to keep them safe from the horrors of the world. She leaned in, giving a comforting nuzzle to both gemlings.

_ “Everything's fine in the morning, _

_ The rain will be gone in the morning. _

_ But I'll still be here in the morning…” _

Her words faded out. The storm outside had calmed into a simple rainstorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> // Lyrics from “Lullaby for a Stormy Night” by Vienna Teng


End file.
